Bubble Sickness
by Trestana
Summary: Tsuna makes his confession to Kyoko. As simple as that. Of course I don't own Reborn, everything belongs to Amano-sensei. The faults are made on purpose.


"Kyoko-ch... Kyoko.

- What is it, Tsuna-kun?"

She turned around in an elegant swirl, her big sweet eyes reflecting her surprise when she realised how Tsuna just called her.

He stood one foot behind her, his left fist strongly clenched, his right arm still imprisonned in a plaster. He looked firmly at her, his light brown gaze piercing through to her heart, burning with resolve. Kyoko was once again mesmerized by how strong he looked these days. Red colored her rosy cheeks.

"I..."

Tsuna flinched, his head about to explose due to his excessively high blood pressure.

Crap! What was he going to do? Was he really that eager to screw up with four years of a friendship he hadn't even dared to dream about before?

Oh, come on! Shut up, dame-Tsuna! At least for once in your lousy lifetime, YOU wil take an initiative by YOURSELF, even WITHOUT Reborn's help! You don't even have to ask her out, you just have to say three damn words.

He took a deep breath and felt a strange calm taking over him. And without thinking the least, he rose his left arm and stroke Kyoko's cheek.

"Soft."

Really soft.

She didn't move, stunned as she was by the gentle gesture. Her heart beat like crazy in her rib cage. What was he..?

He smiled warlmy and a bit timidly at her, her face immediately looked like a cooked tomato. A bubble emerged from her heart and fluttered inside her. What a strange illness she caught...

"Kyoko, I don't know if saying what I intend to say is a good idea, but... I need... please, just listen. I'm not brave enough to ask for an answer of any kind. Actually I don't even know if I will be able to finish what I want to say, but I need... I need to give it a try. Y-you're beautiful. You're funny. You're smart. Even so, you're totally clueless about some topics and it makes you look unbearably cute. You're the sweetest person I've ever met. Your smile is so bright that even your brother's flames seem gloomy next to you. You're big-hearted and patient and... forgiving and... so much more but I can't find words strong enough to describe how wonderful you are to me. What I'm trying to... argh! Crap!"

He hid behind his free hand, burning of embarrassment, and muttered to himself.

"Crap... I really want to dig my own grave here and now..."

The bubbles multiplied inside Kyoko, wandering and exploding with more and more strength. These terribly sweet words hit her like a bullet in her forehead, she felt a fever rising in her body, her hands shaking, her blood boiling through her veins. Her mind went blank.

She couldn't bear all of this, these submerging feelings and this seriousness on his face and the captivating sweetness of these words she never ever heard before. But Tsuna's sudden silence was even more unbearable. She feverishely catched his hand in hers and gently forced him to reveal his blushing face.

"S-so?

- So... so... hem... hum... so I..."

Tsuna met Kyoko's eyes, filled with curiosity, fear, expectancy, uncertainty, hope. How could he take back his words, now? He just couldn't ignore her. Finding a bravery he never had, he sighed, frowned, bit his lip, closed his eyes and shouted.

"I love you, Kyoko! I love you since you first smiled for me. I know I'm just a Dame-Tsuna, a good-for-nothing tuna, stupid, insecure, not able to do much. I don't expect anything, because your friendship is enough to make me madly happy. I... just want you to know that I love you from the bottom of my heart and... that... that I will do anything to keep you safe and happy. Even if I have to join Mafia to do so. As long as you smile, I'll be the happiest man of the world."

He didn't dare look at her. How could he, after the most embarrassing speech of his whole life?

As she remained speechless after five minutes, he supposed he had scared her. Again. Some things never changed... He forced a smile onto his lips, lift up his head, shrugged and scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh... Hehe... I-I suppose it's weird, hearing something like that from a loser like me. Sorry. But you don't have to worry! I won't bother you with...

- ... Please...

- Eh..?

- Strange... how strange... I feel like crying and my chest hurts a lot, but... b-but I'm happy... I... those things you were the first one to say... and when you tell me you l-l-l... lo... me... I feel so happy... And the big bubbles inside of me... and my heart racing like a fool... and my mind... so confused..."

Her cheeks were so red that Tsuna feared she really had a fever. Suddenly, she grasped Tsuna's shirt, closing the gap between them, realising how much he had grown during the last months, and her eyes drowned into his, glowing with a dazzling intensity. Tsuna gasped, amazed by the strength of her little hands and the fire in her gaze.

"I'm really happy... when I'm with you. I feel safe when you tell me that you're here, that you'll protect me, even if I don't always understand what's happening. You're just like... a hero! And I feel grateful to you because thanks to you, I met a lot of friends and I lived a lot of things. There are so many funny things happening around you, and even when nothing happens, I feel lucky just to be with you. You're an incredible person. I admire you, the way you're ready to sacrifice yourself for everyone, the way you care so much for everyone, the way you understand everyone, the way you do your best for everyone. Strong and gentle, and caring, understanding, comforting, welcoming and forgiving, and so, so unshakeable when it comes down to your friends. And I hate it when you or anyone else look down on you and say "Dame-Tsuna", because you're not dame at all! You're strong, and yet sweet, serious and yet charming and I feel safe and a bit intimidated when you look at me in the eyes, because they show how... how... I don't know how to say it... there is this... flame in your look... and I like it... and I like you very, very much. I feel so fuzzy when I see you, and yet I want to spend more time with you. Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun is a wonderful person and I'm really lucky to know you."

Kyoko's fingers tightened up Tsuna's shirt, trembling a little.

"I like you, I really like you! I don't exactly know how much, but I know it's a lot. A big lot. But... b-b-but I d-don't know any... anything about l-l-l-lo... ve..."

Her voice was merely a whisper. She kept her head lowered, obviously as confused as Tsuna was.

_Damn, she was way too beautiful! _

Tsuna made his best to fight the urge of hugging her tightly and burrying his face in the tenderness of her neck.

_Hold on... hold on... _

He made the best smile he could and shrugged.

"Well... actually... I don't know anything about... hum... l-love either. So... uh... may I... er... find it out with you?"

Kyoko blushed deeply, a small smile across her pretty face. The bubbles danced furiously in her stomach, her heart throbbed way too fast. The young man's words were too much for her, she couldn't resist anymore. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dived in his chest.

"Yes... yes, you may, of course you may... I like you too much... I like you so much..."

Tsuna had also reached his limit. His legs wobbled like melted cheese and he let his body slide to the ground. Kyoko tried to hold him, but he was way too heavy, and they both fell into the gravels.

"Tsuna-kun! Are you okay?

- Too much stress... too much happiness... bad for health..."

He embraced her thin waist and burried his face into her belly, inhaling the sweet scent of cherry emanating from her. Tears were about to fall.

"Oh... crap... I think I'm in Heaven... must be Heaven..."

Kyoko let out a little gasp but let him be, protecting him with her arms, her nose dug in his messy brown hair, her eyes closed. She felt so good in his sweet, so sweet embrace.

What a strange sickness... Love.


End file.
